User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 31 - Blaze's Last Stand (Act 1, The entrance)
All of the heroes where teleported into the Land of Ooo by Goku's Instant Transmission Bowser: What the hell are we? Venis: What is this place? John: Is the Land of Ooo, where Finn and Jake lives in. Amalia: I hope Yugo is here too! F. Gohan: This place is too quiet! John: Allright lets see, where's......*Sees Finn and Jake's house* oh they there are! (Venis and co. goes to Finn and Jake's house) John: *Opens the door* Hello, is somebody here? Jake (Voice): Yes, we here! (Finn and Jake comes in) Finn: Oh hi John, what brings you here? John: We have to go to Fire Kingdom to take out Blaze! Finn: Wait, Flame Princess is the queen now! John: No Finn, she's brainwashed by Blaze. Jake: Whaaaaaa? Finn: Wait, what? ???: *Yawns* Hey guys, what are you talking? *Yugo comes in* Amalia? Amalia: Yugo, i knew it! Yugo: Is good to see you again! Amalia: Me too! John: Yugo, why are you in Finn and Jake's house! Yugo: Is a long story, i lose control of teleporting and i was sended to this world! Chiara: That's terrible! Yugo: Don't worry, there working again! Chiara: Thank goodness! Venis: Hey, why not joining our team? Finn an Jake: Oh yeah! Finn: Hey Jake, do you know what time it is? Jake: Nope! Finn: Is Adventure Time!!! Jake: Who ho!! Finn, Jake and Yugo join the party John: Okay, lets go! (Venis and co. are the end of the forest before the fire kingdom) Venis: Ok, we need something to protect! Finn: Don't worry, we can call our friend, oh Flambooooo!! (Flambo comes in) Flambo: Hi Finn, hi Jake, what brings you here? Finn: We want to go to Fire Kingdom! Flambo: No problem bro, i can use magic to you and your friends! *Pronnounce a magic spell* There you go! Finn: Thanks! Venis: Let's go, thanks Flambo! Flambo: No problem dude! (Venis and co. are arrived to the Fire Kingdom) Finn: This is it, the fire kingdom, where Flame Princess lives. Jake: Im gonna beat up that human torch! John: Look, there's two guards in the entrance! We must sneak before they caught us! (Venis and co. tries to enter the Fire Castle without getting cuaght, but for some reason, Chaira sneezes as the guardians caught it) Fire Guardian 1: Ah ha! Misterious strangers huh? Fire Guardian 2: No questions but, go to the prison now! Venis: Never! *Punches Fire Guardian 1 and kicks Fire Guardian 2 in the balls* Fire Guardian 2 (High pitched voice): Aaaah, my flaming balls! Fire Guardian 1: Warning, warning, there's some strangers that are in Blaze's castle, i repeat, there are strangers in Blaze's castle! Venis: C'mon, faster!! (AncientVolcanomon, 2 Firefly Metarex and 2 Flaming Demons comes in) AncientVolacanomon: Oh no, you won't get to Blaze's throne without us! John: I knew it, AncientVolcanomon, one of the ten legendaries digimons and member of the Bagra Army! AncientVolcanomon: You won't get to our general until you defeated me!!! Venis: C'mon guys, lets destroy them with water!! Enemies *2 Firefly Metarex - 350 HP *2 Flaming Demons - 600 HP *AncientVolcanomon - 6800 HP Characters that joines the party *Finn *Jake *Yugo *Jimmy (After 2 turns) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters